Without Words
by LoneGiant
Summary: Slight Greys Anatomy/ Criminal Minds crossover. Spencer Reid and Lauren Roberts are in relationship, his friends don't know and neither do hers. What happens when the BAU gets a new case and that involves Lauren and the patients she has treated during her time as a Doctor, sooner than they expected Spencer and Lauren's relationship will be revealed sooner than the hoped.
1. Chapter 1

He entered the bullpen that Monday morning with a smile on his lips and a coffee in his hands, making his way past the desks that Morgan and Prentiss were sitting at each with their own mug of coffee. Arriving at his own desk and slipping off his brown messenger bag, he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him, looking up from his desk, he saw that both Morgan and Prentiss were both staring at him with looks of curiosity on their faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face, they didn't know what he had been doing over the weekend did they?. No, mentally shaking his head he argued with himself that they were profilers, not mind readers, though sometimes he did have his doubts.

"Well, well look at that pretty boy got laid over the weekend, keep on playing playa" Morgan told he with a smirk plastered to his face, Emily laughing at Morgan's statement from her place at the desk

Pretending to not have heard what Morgan had said, he lowered his head to hide the scarlet blush that had spread across his face and suddenly became very interested in the files that had been left for him. Feeling the panic that had begun to rise in his gut, the millions of thoughts that were usually running through his head at any given moment, had just doubled, they couldn't know about her, not yet anyway.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I can tell you that I didn't get laid over the weekend" he told Morgan and Prentiss, praying that the blush on his face had faded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Reid, but believe me I know that look on your face, I've seen on my face plenty times and on Emily's too, so don't think you're fooling anyone kid" Morgan said to him, Emily nodding agreement, before walking away into Garcia's office.

With Morgan gone, and Emily suddenly engrossed in her files she had to complete, he finally felt that he could relax for the first time since he had left her apartment that morning.

_Earlier that morning_

_He had been rudely awoken that morning by the alarm alerting them to the fact that it was now six o'clock and if they didn't wake up soon, they would both be late for work. Reaching over to turn of the alarm clock, he noticed that he would be unable to, due to fact that his girlfriend of the past seven months, Lauren was laying with her head on his chest and one of her legs had become wrapped around his at some point during the night._

"_Lauren, we need to get up now" he told her in his raspy morning voice. Lauren garbled a response that went unheard by him, her face was still on his chest. After five more minutes of coaxing he was finally able to get Lauren to leave his chest_

_Looking over at Lauren, who was now slightly more cohort than she was before, he took in her appearance. The dark brown hair that sat just below her shoulder and the fringe that reached the top of her eyes, which a were a deep chocolate brown that he constantly got lost in, or the pale skin that he enjoyed running his hands down, or her pale pink lips that when she smiled or laughed made the butterflies in his stomach soar._

_As she stood to leave the comfort of the bed, he reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him._

"_I think you forgot something" he told her a serious look on his face, even though they both knew that he was on playing with her, she still played along with his game._

"_I did?" she asked a look of false confusion on her face, she enjoyed playing this game with him in the morning, before they both went to work and became serious again, not that they could be blamed for that, she was an intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and he an agent of the BAU at Quantico_

"_You did" he nodded, whilst pulling her back into the bed and rolling over so that he hovered over her, with both of hands at the top of her head, he leaned down to press his lips to hers.._

_Present Time_

Shaking himself out of his daydream, he noticed that Morgan, Emily, Garcia, JJ and Rossi had gathered in bullpen and where immersed in conversation about what they did over the weekend, standing up from his chair he made his way over to where the group of friends where standing and talking.

"Hey, Spence what did you get up to over the weekend?" JJ asked with a soft smile on lips, he returned her smile and told the group what he had done over the weekend, went to the park, wandered around some different bookshops and spent the weekend with his girlfriend, not that he told the team part.

Their conversation was short lived, as Hotch had left the comfort of his office and told the team two words and that they all hated to hear first thing on a Monday morning.

"Conference room" Hotch called out to the team whilst walking along the walkway towards the conference room, sighing quietly to himself he felt the disappointment wash over, he and Lauren had made plans for dinner that night, but they would have to be cancelled now that they had a case.

As he sat down in the conference room around the round table, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling the phone out to check who had text him, he saw that it was Lauren:

_Hey, I'm not going to be able to make dinner tonight, Karevs out sick and I'm covering his shift until 4 xx_

The feeling of guilt that he had been feeling earlier had lifted slightly, knowing that he wasn't the only one that had to cancel dinner.

_Yeah, you're not the only who is missing dinner, we got a case and I'm not sure when we'll back, but I'll text once I know more xx_

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he looked up and noticed Garcia walking into the room, with a grim look on her face

"Okay, my pretties this is a bad one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, okay so this is going to take place season 5 for both Criminal Minds and Grey's Anatomy, and the characters in Grey's aren't going to play a major part they will just be mentioned, and also Alex Karev won't be in this story. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything, just my OC Lauren.**

"Okay, so over the past two months four victims have turned up in the area around Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, the victims are James Smith age 27 and is a 5th grade teacher, Ryan Osborne age 28 and is a personal trainer, David Jones age 27 and is a struggling artist and Joshua Barton age 26 and is unemployed, each of them were found around 2 miles from the hospital. All the victims showed signs of torture and then were shot in the head execution style." Garcia told the team with a sinking feeling in heart at the thought of four innocent people murdered.

"Well, the unsub cant be targeting the victims for the similarity in the looks they don't seem to have anything in common, James is average height and has blonde hair, David is tall and has brown hair, Ryan is tall and built with a shaven head, Joshua is smaller with shaggy brown hair, and they each come from different parts of the city" Morgan spoke to the team letting them know what he thought of the victims.

"Could it be blood groups?" Rossi asked the group "It says here on their files that they are each blood type A, could this be what the unsub uses to target the victims?" Rossi spoke looking at each of his colleagues

It was then that I finally spoke my piece to the group "Its a possibility, it could also explain why the unsub is dumping the bodies around the hospital, because its mostly likely that they are employed there and that they have an access to check out patients files, uh, Garcia can you check if the victims have visited the hospital in recent months" I asked looking up at Garcia, who nodded back at me and made her way out of the conference room and back to her office.

"Okay, Reid and Morgan I want you to go down to the hospital and talk to some of the doctors and nurses, Rossi and Prentiss, head out to the crime scene, JJ and I will go down to the police station to speak to the head detective and the family members, meet back here in a few hours" Hotch told his team whilst standing up and making his way out of the conference with the rest of the team following him.

"Crap" I thought to myself, as I followed Morgan down to the car park, it was just my luck that I was chosen to go the hospital where my girlfriend worked, my girlfriend that the rest of my team didn't know about yet, I had to hope that we would manage to avoid speaking to Lauren during her shift and that if we did have to talk to her she wouldn't say anything about us, getting into the SUV I turned around to check that Morgan hadn't been talking to me whilst I was thinking, I had a habit of doing that lately, although it appeared that Morgan was off in his own world too.

_Lauren's_ _POV_

Standing outside at the ambulance bay waiting on the car accident victims coming in, I noticed a black SUV pulling into the car park, my first thought was Spencer but then I realised that he wouldn't be coming to visit me during work, shaking my head I turned myself to Meredith and Cristina, who were talking about the car.

"... Probably the FEDS, coming here to see if anyone knows about those murders happening around the hospital" Cristina told Meredith in a rushed voice whilst looking out towards the bay, just as I was about to join the conversation between my two friends the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Roberts with me" Arizona called out, I promptly followed my mentor towards the first ambulance that had pulled in, with the young victim that had been involved in the car crash.

"Lucy Matthews, eight years old, was in the backs seat of the car, complaining of abdominal pain and has a broken leg." the paramedic spoke to Arizona and Lauren in rush while pushing the stretcher through the ER and into the trauma room, it was in here that Arizona began her physical exam of the girl, while I set about inserting an IV and placing a tube down her throat.

I looked up to see a worried look cross Arizona's face, and thought that was never a good thing, as she moved the ultrasound across the girls stomach the look on her face got worse as she hovered over a mass that shouldn't be there, as Arizona called out orders to book an OR, page Dr Torres and Dr Altman, I had looked out of the window to the crowded ER to see the backs of two men, one was dark skinned and bald, while the other looked extremely familiar to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Arizona shouting that if I wanted to scrub in this surgery I needed to move my ass, and that's what I did. As the group made their way to the elevator catching it just in time, but I was the last to wait to go into the elevator but I found that it was full and I couldn't risk the elevator stopping working, it had happened before with George and I.

"I'll take the stairs" I told Arizona, already moving towards the stairs, weaving my way in and out of nurses, doctors and patients that were littered around the lobby, I made my way to the stairs, taking the stairs two steps at time as to reach my destination quicker, but I as arrived at the surgical floor I was interrupted by the two men how I had seen earlier down in the ER.

"Spence?" I asked in surprise, unsure of how to react to the fact that my secret had turned in my workplace with one of his friends, who also didn't know that we were in a relationship.

"Uh..hey Lauren" Spencer mumbled looking down at his chucks, trying to avoid making eye contact with either Morgan or Lauren.

Just as Morgan asked how the two knew each other, the trios conversation was interrupted by Arizona who had sent a nurse out to look for her.

"A conversation for another time, lives to help save" I told Morgan and Spencer before rushing down to the OR, leaving Spencer with a happy smile on his face and Morgan feeling confused at how Spencer know this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

5 hours, a ruptured spleen and a broken leg reset, I had finally left the OR and I was now catching up on my charts along with Meredith and Cristina, who had also been held up in surgery throughout the day, Cristina with Altman, who had left our OR after checking that the young girl didn't have any problems with her heart and Meredith with Bailey, they had lost their patient, looking up at the clock I show that it had only gone 3:30 I still had at least 7 more hours of my shift left, a lot could happen in those 7 hours.

Taking a break from doing my charts, I offered to go and get us some coffee from the cafeteria, as expected they both agreed, I mean we were all doctors what was I thinking that we would actually reject a cup of coffee, making my way to the cafeteria I was cautious of bumping into Spencer and Morgan again, but I managed to arrive at destination safely.

Standing in the queue, I was brought out of my thoughts of what I would make for dinner tonight, did I even have enough food in my apartment to feed myself, but then it was most likely that I would to go over to Spencer's after work and we would order Chinese, then proceed to have hot and passionate...

"Lauren!" Mark Sloan called out to the younger the woman that always would reject his advances, even though she claimed to be single.

I turned around to face to Mark Sloan a faint pink blush dusting my cheeks, I shot him a dirty look before making my way up to the cash register, to order the three coffees. While I waited for the coffees to be made I turned to face Sloan, who had his usual cocky smirk plastered across his face, just as he started to ask if I was having dirty thoughts abouts him again, I never once had a dirty thought about the resident man whore Mark Sloan, my attention was pulled else where by the two men who had just walked into the room. Spencer and Morgan.

Panicking slightly, I prayed for the cashier to hurry and serve me, so I could escape before I had my second awkward encounter of that day, thankfully my prayers were answered as not 15 seconds I was on my way out, with my 3 coffees and successfully avoiding Spencer and Morgan, but not before sharing a brief smile with Spencer, which never failed to brighten up my day.

Arriving back at the conference room, I deposited the coffees on to the table and sat back on my chair, taking a large gulp of my coffee and letting out a contented sigh at the dark liquid flowing down my throat. An hour later, and there was a knock at door, I was off in my own world of charts and illnesses and I wasn't until I heard an exasperated "Come in" leave Cristina's mouth, raising my head to look at the intruders, ready to complain to whoever had interrupted my work flow.

It turns out that it was Chief Webber, and I couldn't shout at him without risking my job, so putting a smile on my face, along with Meredith and Cristina who appeared to be in the same mindset as me, we all turned to face Webber who had made his way into the room and greeting us.

"Yang, Grey, Roberts, this is SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid, and they're are going around the hospital holding interviews, to try and gain some insight on the murders that are happening near the hospital, I hope you will do what they ask and give them your full attention" Webber finished before leaving the room, leaving me alone with two of my closest friends, my boyfriend and his best friends, this was bound to be awkward.

"Doctor Reid, not agent?" Cristina question Reid, a surprised look on her face, she had never heard of who was a doctor but also an FBI agent at the same time

"Um..yes, I have 3 PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, 2 BA's in Psychology and Sociology, I also have an eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words a minute and I have an IQ of 187" Spencer recited the small speech that he used to explain to people why he was Dr Reid instead of Agent Reid.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the man in front, he couldn't have been much older than she, Meredith or Lauren, and to think she thought she was smart, this guy was probably a certified genius.

Grey almost choked on water, at what this man had achieved in his and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of him.

Morgan held back at laugh, at the question that Reid was asked any time that he worked, it was asked that frequently that Morgan was thinking of getting him badge that stated it all, so he wouldn't need to explain it to everyone that he met.

I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend, as I always did when he spoke of what he had achieved in his lifetime, it made me proud to know that he had grown from the young boy that had cared for his schizophrenic mother to the genius of a man that he was today, as I looked up I noticed that he was staring at me, I couldn't help but give him a loving grin to let him know that I was there for him and not to be afraid, I felt my heart swell as he returned my grin.

"Okay ladies, I have got a couple of questions to ask, if it's okay, we will be conducting the interviews separately, just to make sure there is no conflict of interest" Morgan told us, but just as he went to continue on his way his mini speech Cristina pager started beeping, rising from her chair, she called to Morgan and Reid that she was sorry but she had to help with a double bypass, but they could get her number and call her if they needed too.

The panic that I felt when I had seen Spencer and Morgan for the first time that day in the OR, had started to rise in my gut at thought of being interviewed by either my boyfriend of his friend.

"Okay, so I'll be interviewing Dr Roberts, and Dr Reid will interviewing Dr Grey in a separate room" Morgan spoke to the group of 4, and with that I felt my heart go into overdrive and I wasn't the only one, I looked over to Spencer who had a similar look of sheer panic on his face as he left the room with Meredith.


End file.
